


Coin-Operated Boy

by matchboxbones



Series: Robot!Frank [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/pseuds/matchboxbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

Removed, sorry.


End file.
